


The Virtual Adventures of Julie's Himbos and Booboo the Ghost

by chaotic_and_proud



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Facebook, Facebook neighbourhood group, Inspired by a YouTube video, Julie's not there to stop them, M/M, Pranks, They are stupid your honor, YouTube, and they do a lot of stupid shit, just 3500 words of the boys acting stupid, the boys shouldn't be allowed to use internet, the boys trying to use social media, they do tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_and_proud/pseuds/chaotic_and_proud
Summary: Julie should have known better than to leave 4 himbos with a computer alone for a whole day.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	The Virtual Adventures of Julie's Himbos and Booboo the Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tamy_M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamy_M/gifts).



> My roommate and I keep sending each other JATP headcanons and random videos that remind us of the himbos. Which inspired this entire fic. I would't have written it if it weren't for her. So. 'Tis my gift to you, hun.
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy it too, it's just very stupid and you will probably lose some braincells reading this.
> 
> Have fun!  
> \- Anna

Julie was at school. They would normally go with her, hang out in her classes, and then maybe move on to go to the beach to wait for her. Today though, Julie asked them to stay at home. She had a big maths exam and didn’t want the boys anywhere near her school, especially after the  _ beans in the library _ incident from a couple of weeks ago. (Not that they had admitted that it was their fault. Reggie was still adamant that he had no idea how the beans got there and that it certainly wasn’t HIM who broke the lights. He did admit to accidentally knocking down the two bookshelves as he was running out of the room, panicking. Julie didn’t let them out of her sight for a week.) Originally, they wanted to go out. Willie invited them to come to the skate park with him. Reggie wanted to learn how to skate, Alex wanted to flirt with his boyfriend and Luke was looking forward to making fun of his two boys making asses out of themselves. But then it started raining. And sure - for ghosts it shouldn’t be that much of an issue, but they still didn’t feel like going out that day, so when Willie came over, they decided to just stay in the studio and watch some movies. 

Months ago, when they kept following her all day long, Julie gave them her old laptop and logged them into the Molina Netflix account, so they could amuse themselves in a non-disturbing way while she did her homework. Reggie was very excited. He already had some knowledge of the internet from watching Carlos and Ray working on their computers and was happy to explore everything he could and after some trial and error, he was actually pretty good at navigating various websites and social media. Neither Luke nor Alex ever cared too much about  _ the internet, _ but they appreciated that now they could go to  **Reggie** if they wanted to look something up and they didn’t have to constantly bother Julie with it. Reggie tried to convince them to try to learn how to use a computer by themselves, even said something along the lines of “ok boomers, get with the program! The internet don’t bite!” which sent Julie cackling (and muttering under her breath “yes it DO”) but it just left Alex and Luke very confused. Luke did ask how to listen to music on the computer, so the extent of his abilities was just typing into YouTube. Alex didn’t even bother with that. The boys just asked their bassist when they wanted to watch something.

With all four boys stacked over each other on the small couch, they put on a TV show. Reggie started watching Friends last week, since he was a little familiar with the show from the 90s and roped everyone into watching it with him. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t entertain them for too long though. After about 3 episodes Willie started to get restless. 4 episodes in Luke started bouncing his leg and quietly humming. By episode 5 Reggie was basically crawling up the walls. Alex was the only one still paying attention and even he was not as attentive as he’d like to be, with the boys being so loud and BOUNCY. And constantly checking if Reggie didn’t fall from somewhere or got stuck, since he kept poofing around. So, when the episode ended, he just shut it off and looked at his boys expectantly. 

“So…”

“So?” Luke shook his head as if coming out of a trance. 

“So, what are we gonna do now?” said Alex, exasperated.

“What do you mean? Weren’t we watching Netflix?” asked Willie, confused.

“ _ We  _ weren’t watching anything.  _ I  _ was watching Friends and  _ you _ were not paying attention.”

Luke opened his mouth to respond but a loud crash interrupted him. The three ghosts looked up, just in time to see Reggie sprawled on his ass in front of the drum set with an old flowerpot shattered at his feet.

“You ok, Reg?” Luke asked first, concerned.

“Oh yeah! Sure! I was just up in the loft trying to balance the-“ then he stopped, looking around himself confused “wait weren’t we watching something? Why did you guys turn it off?” 

“Well  _ someone _ wasn’t paying attention!” said Alex, looking pointedly at each of the boys. “So I thought it would be better if we just did something else.”

“I  _ was _ paying attention!” Willie piped up, indignantly.

“Were you? Were you  _ really _ ? So you could tell me what the last episode was about, surely…” challenged Alex.

“There was…was there something with an armadillo?” tried Willie.

“Yeah! Yeah! A holiday armadillo, right? With like…Superman or something!” added Luke, looking proud of himself for remembering. 

“That was an hour ago. You missed about three episodes after that.” Said Alex, very smug.

“…wait there was an episode with an armadillo AND Superman? How did I miss that? Where _ was _ I?” Reggie pouted. 

Alex just chucked lightly and Willie patted Reggie’s hand. Luke leaned towards him and whispered, “Don’t worry Reg, I’ll watch it with you later if you want.” Reggie smiled gratefully. 

“Great, glad that’s settled, but what are we gonna do NOW? We can’t go visit Julie, it’s still raining, and I am NOT watching another TV show with you guys.” 

“…we could play a game? I’m sure Julie has like, Twister or something?” tried Luke.

“I am NOT playing Twister with you Lucas! Not again! Last time you spent the whole game trying to touch Reggie’s butt and you didn’t pay attention to any of the rules.” deadpanned Alex. Both Reggie and Luke blushed, and Willie barked out a laugh. 

“That’s not true” mumbled Luke. Alex just looked at him and the shorter boy just got redder. 

“…so, what about another board game?” Luke tried again. “I think I saw Monopoly here somewhere?”

A look of utter horror passed Reggie’s face. “Dude you cannot be serious. We can’t play board games with  _ Alex _ ! You  _ know _ how competitive he gets! I still have a scar on my thigh from when he stepped on one of my plots with a hotel and threw his token at me! He was a thimble. A  **_thimble_ ** ! How did he even manage to give me a scar with that?”

“Okay first off, that was an accident and I already apologized. Like 20 times. The scar is not even that big! And secondly, that would not have happened if you didn’t make me roll the dice again because it  _ ‘fell on the floor’ _ and according to you, it  _ ‘didn’t count’ _ .” Alex snapped back. 

“Okay okay you guys calm down. We are NOT gonna play Monopoly. Also, I think that rules out Scrabble because I still have nightmares about the time Alex almost choked Bobby with the letter stones. It rules out all the competitive games, board or otherwise, for the time being. Bro, you seriously gotta work on that. No angry throwing things when you lose okay?” placated Luke. “What if we just jammed for a bit? We could practice the new songs?” 

“We can’t just play here when Julie’s out. The neighbours could hear us. Plus, Willie’s here. I don’t want him to just sit here and watch us, we should do something together.” Said Alex, turning to his boyfriend. Willie has been fairly quiet for the past few minutes, enjoying the banter and occasionally laughing at them, but now he spoke up. 

“We could just watch YouTube. I mean, the videos are usually shorter, and we can switch between different types of them pretty easily, so I bet even Reggie will pay attention. Right Reg?” He looked at the boy, hopeful.

“Yeah,” Reggie smiled, bright. “That could work. Julie showed me something called Vine compilations and they are SO FUNNY you HAVE to watch them. There are so many! There’s this one, where there are just. So many chickens! It’s hilarious!” he said, beaming.

“Okay, Reg.” said Alex softly and they all sat on the couch again. Willie took over the computer and just started typing. 

They spent a good hour or two watching vine compilations, then some sketches and Willie even showed them some of his favourite channels, when they noticed a video called  _ Going Undercover in neighborhood Facebook groups _ in the recommended section. Of course, Willie didn’t hesitate and clicked on it. 

The video was hilarious and soon all 4 boys were laughing their asses off, laying on top of each other on the couch. 

“This Duncan dude kinda reminds me of you guys.” Willie wheezed. “I can totally see you doing this! It’s so stupid.”

It was as if a lightbulb turned on in Reggie’s head. “We should do it! We can totally try that ourselves! I’ve wanted to try Facebook ever since Julie mentioned it, but never got the chance!” Both Luke and Alex looked reluctant. Willie seemed on board. “Oh come  **_on_ ** you guys! It’s gonna be so much  **fun** !” He looked at them, pleading. “Willie back me up here, it’s gonna be HILARIOUS, right?” 

Wille nodded vigorously and Alex looked at Luke. “You know, maybe it WILL be very funny. I mean, all those PTA moms sound like real Karens.” he shifted his eyes to Willie and whispered, “Did I use that right? That they sound like  _ ‘Karens’ _ ?” 

“Sure babe, why not.” Wille just laughed and Alex beamed proudly. 

When they had Alex on their team, convincing Luke was not a problem. He just couldn’t say no to his boys. 

Reggie took over the computer and typed into the search bar. “Okay, first thing we need a name. What should be our name?” 

“What about Kelly?” 

“No, that sounds too… young, Willie. Kelly sounds like a 34-year-old vegetarian with a corporate job and a blog about sustainable coffee. We need something more ‘ _ white picket fence, 2.5 kids, absentee husband and an arch nemesis of a local book club because she didn’t like the types of books they read,’ _ countered Luke, getting way too into it way too quickly. 

“Karen is too on the nose, right?” tried Reggie.

“Sharon, maybe? Carol?”

“Carol’s GOOD, I like the way you think Alex.” Smiled Luke. 

“What about Barbara?” Reggie suggested.

“Barbara sounds like she has a dog and a lot of opinions about how to take care of him,” smirked Willie.

“Perfect! That is  _ exactly  _ what we need!” beamed Luke and motioned to Reggie to write it down. “Now  **last name** .”

“Smith?”

“Thompson?”

“Wallace!”

“No, come on you guys, I don’t want her to sound like a middle school teacher.”

“Then  _ you _ suggest something, Luke. It’s not as easy as you make it out to be!” frowned Reggie.

“Richards?”

Alex signed a little. “Damn. You’re right. Barbara Richards does sound good.” He looked at Luke who was just smirking at Reggie and poking his tongue at him. “Write it down Reg, Luke’s right.”

“Okay now an email!”

“ _ barbara.richards@gmail _ ?”

“ _ barbs.r73 _ ?”

“Wait guys I have a great one!” Everyone turned to Willie. “What about  _ rich.barbie@gmail _ ?” 

“ **Yes** Willie that sounds GREAT!” praised Luke. “What now? Just the password and we’re good?”

“Yeah! Well, we’re gonna need a photo and stuff. And we should pick where we’re gonna live. Other than that, we’re all set!” Beamed Reggie, furiously typing. “I’m setting our password to  _ hot dogs 95 _ , just so we all remember.” At that, Alex groaned. Willie started laughing and Reggie winked at him. Then clicked a button and logged them in.

“Now, the picture. Do we just google a random lady?” Reggie started typing into the search bar. “ _ Middle aged white woman _ maybe?”

“Yo, I heard about this site that can  _ create photos of people that don’t actually exist _ ! What if we tried that?” said Willie. Reggie moved over and Willie leaned over Alex, pulling up the site. “We’re probably gonna have to refresh it a few times, to get a picture we like,” he frowned, as the first picture that showed up was an old man with a beard. 

“We can give funny names to these guys though,” suggested Luke. “This one looks like a Jerry.”

“No no his name is Curtis and he owns a home improvement store.”

“And this lady” said Willie upon refreshing the page, “is called Gwendolyn. She wears heirloom pearls every day and bitches about her grandchildren’s  _ disrespect for the older generation _ .”

The boys spend good 10 minutes reloading the site, getting acquainted with  _ Tessa the tattoo shop owner _ ,  _ Kris the frat boy _ ,  _ Becah the Instagram influencer  _ and, among many others, their favourite -  _ Albert the accountant – secretly a furry _ , before finally stumbling upon the perfect woman. 

With their profile picture picked out, they just needed a header and so they started googling. 

“What could she possibly like? Maybe knitting? Do we just put a random family picture in there?” asked Alex.

“Maybe we could put up a picture of like, a home cooked meal or something.” Tried Luke and as the boys nodded, he leaned entirely into Reggie’s lap, typing over him, causing Reggie to flush scarlet.

“Luke stop flirting and find the picture, I want to start annoying some people!” Alex grumbled and shoved the shorter boy a little, causing him to sprawl over Reggie even more.

Luke just flipped the bird at him and added a nice photo of a home cooked pasta dish as the cover photo. “Do we want to post something first? Before we join any groups?”

Reggie just smiled, moved Luke a little and typed:  _ “PTA meeting was a DISASTER. No one wants to hear about your daughter’s deployment, Heather. #herotroops #blessed” _

“Jesus, Reggie I hate her already,  _ great job _ !” Laughed Willie. “Now it’s time to join a neighbourhood group. I was thinking we could try Sacramento?”

“Sounds perfect!”

And so, they began. They joined 3 different Sacramento community groups and started reading. A surprising amount of the posts had some weird yellow guys on them, with seemingly funny phrases. Reggie couldn’t help himself and typed  _ “Oh my GOSH I love these banana guys. They are always so cute!” _ under one. Then  _ “My daughter loves them more than she loves me ☹” _ under another one.

Alex snorted. “Okay hand it over, I want to write something too!” He picked a post about a farmer’s market and commented  _ “Has anyone seen my husband? He went to the farmer’s market on Sunday and hasn’t come back yet ☹ His dinner got cold.” _

“Oh so THIS is how we’re gonna play it? Okay!” smiled Wille, leaning over Alex and kissing him on the nose in the process, causing him to blush. “Let me write something. Okay. What do we have here? A  _ puppy adoption post _ ? Aw that’s so cute. What do we write Reg?  _ “I love the baby boy in the pink bow.” _ ? That should get them riled up. I bet another mom will come at me yelling that that is obviously a  _ girl dog _ and how  _ dare I _ . I’m here to start some spicy spicy drama!” And with that, Willie took complete control of the computer and started commenting. He said something snarky about costumes on a post about a local play, then criticised a recipe another mom posted, for using fruit that was not in season and therefore  _ not local Deborah _ and finally, finished off by simply hitting an enormous amount of emojis under a post about a yard sale. 

The boys were now laughing, Reggie was practically doubled over, and Luke was wiping tears from his eyes. “Amazing dude. Awesome!” Reggie snorted. Then his eyes widened and started patting Willie’s arm frantically, excited. “Can we send someone a friend request? We could chat with someone!” 

“Oh my god YES! That sounds like fun! This one, maybe? Helen Braeden? She owns a flower shop in town and studied at the California State University and apparently has a 9-year-old son. That could work!” read Luke over Reggie’s shoulder as the bassist scrolled through the women’s profile. “Click it! Send her the friend request Reggie!”

He did. 

They waited a few minutes, writing a few more questionable comments, when a new notification popped up.  _ “You and Helen Braeden are now friends.” _

“Yes! Send her a message Reggie! Say hi or something!” said Alex, excited.

_ “Hellooo!!!”  _ Reggie typed.

_ “Do I know you?”  _ came a response a few seconds later.

_ “We met in 2018!” _

This time, no response came for a minute. “She’s taking too long.” frowned Willie. Luke started patting Reggie’s arm furiously. “Dude.  **Dude.** We should call her. Ring her up. It’s gonna be so funny!”

Reggie looked to the other two boys. They both seemed excited. Alright. They were doing this. Reggie cleared his throat and pressed the call button.

“Hello?” a confused voice sounded over the computer speakers.

“Hello!” said Reggie, voice set higher, perfectly imitating a middle-aged lady.

“I am sorry ma’am, but I have trouble remembering where we met.” Answered Helen, still confused.

“Oh that’s all right doll. We met at the flower fair in 2018! I’m friends with your mom!” Reggie continued confidently. Both Alex and Luke were holding back laughter. Willie just stared at Reggie in astonishment. 

“She…did?” Helen still didn’t seem convinced.

“Yes of course! You went to California State, right?”

“Yeah, yes I did.”

“Well see dear, that’s why your mom introduced us! I went there too!” Reggie lied without pause.

“Oh! Okay.” The woman muttered.

“Now tell me, darling. How’s your little princess? Not so little anymore, right? She must be what now? 8? 9?”

“9. Lilly is 9 now.” Helen was now probably questioning a big chunk of her life. 

“Oh that’s wonderful.” Reggie continued. “I’m so glad our misunderstanding cleared up, doll.” Alex gently patted his shoulder and when he looked up, the drummer motioned for him to be quiet for a moment and winked at him. Reggie closed his mouth and nodded. In that moment, Alex let out an ear-piercing shriek. 

“Oh my Lord!” he screamed in a similarly high pitched voice. “Dear GOD. Help.  **_Help!_ ** ” He wailed. Then, for good measure, he screamed loudly again.

“Hello?” Helen asked, concerned. Reggie hung up the call. 

All four boys started laughing, holding their stomachs. Then, the computer started ringing. Reggie’s eyes frantically searched the faces of his friends. “What do we do now?” 

“Pick it up! Pick it up! This is too funny!” Luke chanted. Reggie clicked the button.

“Hello?” he asked, voice high again and dripping with fake innocence.

“Hello? Are you alright?” Helen sounded a little worried.

“Alright? Well of course I am, dear. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I heard screaming!”

“Screaming? Really? Are you  _ sure _ ?  _ I _ didn’t hear anything.” Reggie smiled. Then frowned and, sounding put out, continued. “Maybe it was my son, Robert. He’s always causing trouble with my computer!”

“No, no I’m sure it was a woman who was scr-“ Reggie interrupted her response by yelling. “Bobby!  **Robert Richards** ! What are you  _ doing _ ?! I am calling Helen and you are INTERRUPTING ME!” Luke snickered. Willie had a strange twinkle in his eye. “I apologize on his behalf. He’s so unruly sometimes. God knows I don’t understand computers enough to know what trouble he’s causing.”

Before Helen managed to answer, Willie leaned towards the computer and in the deepest voice he could muster, rumbled menacingly. “Now, now. You’ve done that for the  _ last _ time.” His voice sent shivers down Alex’s spine. For good measure, the drummer took a deep breath and let out one last loud scream. 

Not waiting for a response, Reggie quickly ended the call and then, just to be safe, logged out of Facebook.

Reggie set the computer back down off the table and looked at the boys. 

For good 30 seconds there was absolute quiet and then suddenly, as if a dam broke down, all of them cracked up. They couldn’t help it. Howling with laughter, the boys fell over each other on the couch. Willie started slowly sinking to the floor, taking Alex with him, all their limbs entangled. Luke was plastered on top of Reggie, tears streaming down his face and under him, Reggie was barely holding it together, hiccoughing every few seconds in between bounds of laughter. 

That’s how Julie found them about 30 minutes later, all of them still tangled up together, dizzy and still chuckling a little. 

“Do I wanna know what you were doing here?” she asked, amused.

“I wouldn’t.” Alex smiled tiredly. 

“….Okayyyy.” Julie chuckled. “Would you like to watch a TV show with me now? Oh, OH! Have you guys managed to watch FRIENDS yet?”

And the boys started laughing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Who let me write a fic with this much dialog? I don't write dialog. That was hard.
> 
> The video that inspired this fic is I Trolled Facebook Groups made for Moms by Duncanyounot   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?app=desktop&v=t00R1kR58Lk&ab_channel=Duncanyounot  
> but the video mentioned is Going Undercover in neighborhood Facebook groups  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPwy5cKs6EM
> 
> you should definitely check them out.
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you liked it. If you did, kudos are appreciated. And if you comment I will literally love you. Also will reply to every single one.   
> If you'd just like to talk, or have any notes or comments you don't want to post here, you can always hmu on tumblr @chaoticandproud or on instagram @chaotic_and_proud
> 
> I have also written another fic that's inspired by a youtube video, though that one is much less stupid. If you want to, check it out here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565189
> 
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
